Fordson Model N
2009]] all its life ]] The Fordson Model N replace the Fordson Model F which had been built in the Ford Dearborn, Michigan, USA plant for the Henry Ford and Son Company by the Ford Motor Company. The Cork, Ireland factory was opened in 1919 by Henry Ford to assemble kits from America and provide work in the Irish state (that was under British rule at that time). All Production of the Model N moved in Cork in 1929, when the production was stopped at Dearborn (to allow increased car production) as competition in the US market and the depression had reduced home sales of tractors. The 1930s decline in the economy and the cost of shipping in parts and most of the tractors out from Cork by sea forced the plants closure. Production of the Fordson Model N was then transferred from Cork to Dagenham, UK in 1933. Model history The Model N featured a engine, standard rear fenders (mudguards), a higher voltage ignition system, and optional pneumatic tires. In 1935 a Power Take Off (PTO) was available as an option on the Model N. The Model N varied from the earlier Model F in several details; Larger cylinder bore raised the power to 27 hp. Improved Air cleaner assembly, as early models suffered from wear from dusty conditions. Improved / restyled Mud guards. In 1935 Land Utility model was introduced with a revised cylinder head devised by Harry Ricardo and an Oil bath air cleaner. The tractor was also fitted with 20" rims with pneumatic tyres, which latter became 28" rims in 1939.Classic Tractors of the World, by Nick Baldwin, p 103 The tractors were shipped back to the USA from Dagenham for the US market, and exported to other countries. The Dagenham factory built 200,000 between 1933 and 1945. Variations 2008]] tracks]] The different models also had changes in the; * colour scheme used (main variations). ** Blue with Orange wheels ** All Orange ** Green with Red wheels * Radiator detailing * Exhaust and air intakes * Tricycle row crop variant Specials In 1937 a Fordson Model N was fitted with a Perkins Leopard Diesel engine rated a 34 hp. This tractor (s/n 808499) was supplied by Robert Tildesley from Staffordshire, less engine. A total of 29 were converted but most were exported. Perkins Diesel Conversions & Factory Fitted Units by Allan t. Condie, p 2 and 6 Perkins started developing the P series of engines to suit tractors but development halted during the war. And latter versions went into the Fordson E27N Major after the war in 1947. During the war some models were supplied with steel rims as tyres were in short supply. A few were fitted with the Roadless full track system during WW II mainly for RAF use with a winch. Serial numbers (starting number for year)Tractor Data.com Model N * 1929: 747682 * 1930: 757369 * 1931: 772565 * 1932: 776066 * 1933: 779154 * 1934: 781967 * 1935: 785548 * 1936: 794703 * 1937: 807581 * 1938: 826779 * 1939: 837826 * 1940: 854238 * 1941: 874914 * 1942: 897624 * 1943: 925274 * 1944: 957574 * 1945: 975419 Conversions in 2008]] * Chaseside built early cranes and front shovel loaders based on the N. * Muir-Hill built shunters and Dumper Trucks based on the model N. * Roadless built some half-track conversions. Preservation There are alot of Fordson Model F & N in preservation as they were made and sold in vast numbers, but a few rare examples exist with short production runs from the many slight variants built. Afew rare Conversions based on the Model N also exist. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Tractor Dealers * List of Tractor Parts Suppliers * List of Tractor Restorers * Ford and Fordson Association - collectors club ** Clubs Listing * Shows and Meets were tractors can be seen both static and workingat some events. * Museums List - Some include tractors References / sources External links * Tractor Data.Com N Category:Fordson Model N N Category:27 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in Ireland Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom